The Perfect Wedding
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: The wedding day didn't go as plan. It was suppose to be the happiest day of her life, so why did it turn out to be the worst? Now she will have to face Hiashi's wrath, Naruto's revenge and Sakura's envy with the help of someone she didn't expected it form
1. Wedding Day

**Hey people hope you like my story...Review and i'll be happy...**

* * *

The Perfect Wedding

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**

Today was the day that Hinata Hyuuga had always dram of. She was finally marring the man that she crushing on since she was 12 years old. She couldn't believe that only three months ago the man of her dreams had asked her to marry him and today was going to be that day.

She walked through the Hyuuga house in her wedding dress looking for her future husband. She wanted to see before the wedding.

Not really look where she was going she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry…" she said and looked up to see who she had bump into.

It was Sasuke Uchiha. The best man

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention…Where are you going?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"I came to check on Naruto, to see if he needed anything."

"Isn't it bad luck or something for him to see you in your wedding dress before the wedding… or something like that?"

"That is what they say but I really don't believe in that stuff"

They stared walking again until they stop in front of a door that lead to Naruto's room. Sasuke opened the door and what they saw made them freeze in shock.

There in front of them was Naruto and Sakura half naked making out on the couch.

They had apparently not realizes that they were there because they didn't stop.

Sasuke recovered from the shock first and he turned to look at Hinata. Her face was showing no emotions but her eyes made up for that. Sasuke watch as silent tears fell from them. Still her face showed no emotions.

She slowly closed the doors and turn to walk away in the direction to her room.

"Hinata I'm sorry…" he said not really knowing what to say in a situation like this.

"Why are you sorry..." she whispered.

"I-"

"Don't….I was going to find out either way whether it was now or later. It's better this way."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know…Please just leave me…I need to be alone" and with that Sasuke left the room.

But Hinata wasn't alone for long because only five minutes later a servant came to tell her the wedding was about to begin.

Hinata let the servant take her to the room where the ceremony was going to be healed. Naruto was already their all dress up and looking like nothing had happen Sakura was also there because she like Ino and Ten Ten, was one of the bridesmaids.

Hinata felt her father take her arm and lead down the aisle. She glance at Naruto then at Sakura and finally at Sasuke. She had made up her mine. She was going to make Naruto regret betraying her like this.

To begin with she was going to expose him in front of all their friends and then… well she hadn't come up with anything else but she would and it would be good. So good that it would make him regret the day he was born.

She was pull out of her thoughts when the priest asked Naruto the big question.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuuga to be you wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Hinata Hyuuga take Naruto Uzumaki as your husband?

"I do..." Naruto smile at her before she could finish "…NOT…" She said and the look in Naruto's face was priceless.

Everyone but the last Uchiha was shock. Sasuke just smirk

Hinata had said NO to Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this Hinata?" her father asked angrily. He clearly was not happy.

"Just what I said, I will not marry Naruto."

"Nice joke Hinata, now let's get on with the wedding" Naruto said

"NO! I will not merry you Naruto?"

"You HAVE to Hinata?" Now it was Sakura

"I don't have to do anything! I will not marry someone that claims to loves me and then he is fucking one of my call friends." She almost yelled

"What are you talking about Hinata?" asked Naruto

"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? You and Sakura should know! It only happened about 15 minutes ago on the couch of your room! Don't talk to me ever again, you and that bitch who claims to be one of my best friends." Hinata yell

Naruto couldn't contain his anger at hearing Hinata call Sakura a bitch so he raise his arm to strike her. When Hinata saw this she knew that she couldn't move fast enough so she closed her eyes and waited for the hit.

But it never came… She opened her eyes and saw the blue hair.

"Don't you dare put a finger on her?" said an angry Sasuke still holding Naruto's hand.

"Mind your own business Sasuke. This has nothing to do with you"

"The hell it doesn't"

"What are you, her lover? Or something…"

"No I'm not… Hinata is not the type of person that sleeps around with other people unlike Sakura over there"

"Then why are you defending her?"

"Because she is my friend and I won't let you lay a finger on her" Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and grave Hinata pulling her out of the there.

"We are out of here" he said as he excited the door with Hinata following just behind him. Leavening everyone that had attended the wedding speechless and shock as hell.

* * *

**so what do you think?**


	2. Consequences

**I don't own NARUTO...Please read and Review...**

* * *

The Perfect Wedding

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

To people it was weird to see a Hyuuga make a scandal this big. Leavening her groom at the altar, it just wasn't done.

Then see her leave with an Uchiha, it was a bigger shock.

Back at the temple the very angry father of the bride got up from his sit and follow after his daughter.

"Hinata Hyuuga!! Get back inside that temple and get marry!!" He said when he finally caught up with them.

He took hold of her arm and stared to brag her back.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. He was her father after all.

"I said no father!"

"You will go back inside and apologies to Naruto… or else!"

"No! Father didn't you hear what I said he betray me with Sakura I saw them with my own eyes!"

"That doesn't matter. You are going back and getting married is for the good of the clan!"

"So this is what it's all about! You want me to marry Naruto because he's a candidate for the position of the next Hokage and you just want to be on his good side… Don't you care about my happiness?"

"Happiness has nothing to do with this. You are doing this for the good of the clan, you should be happy."

"Well I'm not!"

By this time they had gotten back to the temple were Neji, Kiba and Shino were arguing with Naruto.

"I'm telling you guys I didn't do anything." Said Naruto

"Drop the act; I can smell her all over you." Said Kiba

"I'm not acting" Naruto reply

"I can see your heart is rising. Which means you are lying" This time was Neji

"We warn you not to hurt her, Naruto" Shino said.

"Stop it!" Every one stopped

"Hinata is back and she will marry Naruto" Her father said and he shove her to the altar making her trip over her dress and fall. Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't save her this time, but he and Neji where there to help her up.

"This is no way to treat your own daughter! " Said Sasuke

"She is my daughter so I do with her as I please. Now, Hinata, go up there and marry Naruto."

"I said NO! I will NOT marry him"

"The hell you won't" said Naruto and try to grab her.

But Shino and Kiba heal him back "Don't touch her!"

"Fine if you will not marry him then you are banish from the clan!" her father said as a last resource to get his way.

"Fine, I'll just go and pick up my things and then I will be gone." She said and turned to walk away with Sasuke and Neji following her.

The look in her father's face was priceless.

"Everything in that house belongs to the clan and that also includes your things. You go as you are now and you Neji if you go with her you are also banish."

"Whatever, I don't need the stupid clan anyways." Neji said as he, Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the Temple.

Hinata, Sasuke and Neji ended up at the Uchiha compound. While inside they set around the fire place in the living room.

"Neji?" said Hinata

"Yeah?"

"What did I just do?" she asked still not believing the events that had happen.

"Well first of you stood up to your father then-" He never got to finish because she interrupter.

"So it really happened? I'm not dreaming?"

"No you are not" Neji expected her to start crying but what he hear gave him yet another shock.

She was laughing. LAUGHTING!! She had finally gone crazy!

"Did you see father's face when I said that I was leavening the clan? It was priceless!" She laughed for a while longer until she realizes she was still in her wedding dress.

"I wish I could change out of this dress so I can burn it."

"But we have nothing wear" Neji said also wanting to get out of his outfit.

"You can barrow some of my close but they have the Uchiha clan symbol."

"It doesn't matter we don't belong to the Hyuuga clan anymore. " Said Neji

"Thank you" Hinata said

Sasuke left and return already change and with clothes. He handed Neji a shirt, jeans and a jacket. Then he turned to Hinata

"Here, there are some of my old clothes from when I was younger." He said and handed then to her.

"Thank you."

When they return Hinata and Neji had their close on one hand.

"Sasuke what did you do with your clothes?" asked Neji

Sasuke didn't say anything he just pointed to the fire. So Neji walked over and throw his close right in. Hinata followed the example of her cousin.

Someone knocked on the door and Sasuke opened. It was Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten and Ino.

"Man, you do not want to go back over there!" Kiba said with laughter in his voice.

**To be Continue…**

**R & R**

* * *


	3. The Warning that was Ignore

******I don't own NARUTO...Please read and Review...**

* * *

The Perfect Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Warning that was Ignore**

"Kiba! Shino! You're here." Said Hinata and hugged her best friends

"So what happen after we left?" asked Neji

"Well, Hiashi was so angry and he begin to yell at everyone." said Shino

"Ino, Ten Ten, what are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata

"We wanted to make sure you where ok." Said Ino

"We were worry about you" Ten Ten said

"Hinata, why are you wearing Uchiha's clothes?"Asked Kiba

"Well, you see, I wanted to get out of that dress so he let me borrow some clothes." Hinata explain

"Oh" Kiba said then turn to Sasuke "Well, just know that I'm watching you, Uchiha. So don't thy any funny business"

"Whatever" Sasuke said

They all set around the fire place and talked until night fall. When everyone left, it had been decided that Neji and Hinata were going to stay at Sasuke's place for a while. Until they figure out somewhere else to live.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you protect me from Naruto and my father?"

"Because I felt like it" He said, not really knowing the real answer himself.

"Oh… Well thank you" Then she walked into the room that she had being given

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you think he will come?" asked one of the two figures hiding on a tree.

"The note said it was from Sakura, so yeah I'm sure he'll come" The other one said.

Just then a blonde spiky haired guy walked under the tree where they were hiding on.

"Sakura? Sakura I'm here!"

"Sorry Naruto, No Sakura for you today." and the two that were hiding, drop from the tree.

"Kiba! Shino!" said Naruto surprise.

"We warn you, Naruto" Said Kiba

"Guys, come on. I didn't do anything" Naruto said

"We've been through this, it's getting annoying" Said Shino

"Fine! I was with Sakura. But come on, it's Sakura vs. Hinata. Who would you have picked?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata" Kiba and Shino answered at the same time.

"Then you two must be blind! Hinata is in no way better then Sakura, She's-"

"My cousin! One of the two people that I value the most in the world and you hurt her." Said Neji as he walked to where they were standing.

"Good, you're here. Now we can teach this moron a lesson?" Said Kiba and move behind Naruto and grab him

"Guys, this isn't fair!" said Naruto trying to get out of this situation

"It wasn't fair when you hurt my cousin either but don't worry it's just a little payback." Said Neji and punch Naruto on the stomach

"You ignore our warning, now deal with the consequences" said Shino and he too hit Naruto.

**Meanwhile… At the Hyuuga House**

"Wrong! It turned out all WRONG!!" Hiashi's voice could be heard from outside the house.

Meanwhile Hanabi was packing her sister's most important things.

Her father had order her to burn Hinata's and Neji's stuff.

She was going to follow orders but not all the way. She was going to burn Hinata's thing but not all of them. She was going to pack and send Hinata her most important things to her. She was also doing the something with Neji's.

**Back to Naruto and the others…**

"Now, don't go near my cousin again"

"That should teach you a thing or two" Kiba said to Naruto who was on the floor.

"Next time it'll be worst" said Shino finish

They turn and left Naruto on the floor bleeding.

"You'll pay for this" said Naruto "You will all pay for this…" and he past out.

* * *

**R & R...**


	4. Friends

******I don't own NARUTO...Please read and Review...**

* * *

**The Perfect Wedding**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

People keep looking at her.

She tried to ignore all the gossip that was going on about her, Sasuke and Naruto. ..

"_Look its, Hinata, I hear she was living with the Uchiha"_

"_I hear that she cheated on Naruto with Sasuke"_

"_No, Naruto was the one that was cheating on her"_

_"Naruto would never do that"_

_"She is totally sleeping with Sasuke"_

_"She's wearing his clothes"_

…and wearing clothes with the Uchiha symbol only made it worse.

How she wish she had stay at home, like she had told Neji she would. But after He and Sasuke had gone to the Hokage's office she had gotten tire of just sitting there doing nothing.

Maybe she should go back to the house and fine something to do there.

She was about to turn around and walk back home when someone call out her name

"Hinata!" It was Ino, she had walked by the flower shop that Ino's family own and Ino had seen her.

"Hey Ino" Hinata said as she walked into the shop.

"Hey, where were you going?"

"Nowhere really, I was just walking around"

"Well why don't you stay and talk for a while."

"But you're working"

"Not really, its winter and we don't have that many costumers in this time of year"

"Well, if that's the case then sure"

"Great, then just take a sit over their" and she pointer to a corner where there was a table with beautiful flower arrangement on it

"So, do you want café or tea?

"Tea, Please" Hinata looked at the flowers "Ino this arrangement of flowers is so beautiful, did you make it?"

"Yes, just this morning" Ino said and took a sit on one of the chairs

"It's so beautiful I wish I knew how to arrange them like this"

"You don't know?"

Hinata shock her head

"Well how about I teach you then?"

"But I can't pay you! It wouldn't be fair for you"

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"And friends do thing for other friends"

"Still, I couldn't!"

"Fine, You can pay me by…..telling me about your cousin!"

"Neji, Why?"

"Because I think he is kind of cute"

"You like him?"

"Yes I do, Deal?"

"Ok"

"Thank you, thank you, Thank you! Ok so we start tomorrow with your lessons and you can tell me about Neji today ok?"

"Ok"

"And you can have this flowers "

"Really?" Ino nodded "Thank you"

For the rest of the morning Hinata told Ino all she knew of Neji and even some stories about them when they were younger.

Hinata return home in the afternoon. Neji and Sasuke where already home by then.

"Where have you been? I was so worry about you. And where did you get those flowers?" Her over protective only cousin asked her.

"Someone gave them t me."

This got Neji's and surprisingly Sasuke's attention too.

"Who?"

"Someone"

"Fine, don't tell me I'll just fine out on my own" Neji looked annoyed.

"Ino" Hinata said after a while "She gave them to me this morning"

This made Neji fell better. He was about to say something but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Hinata open the door but all she saw were two big boxes and a letter. One of the boxes had her name on it and the other it had Neji's. She picked up the letter and read it.

__

Dear Sister and Cousin,

I'm sorry for what father did to you two. I wish I could do something to help you. Father other me to burn all your things after the wedding yesterday but I didn't. Well, not all of them I picked out your most important things and send them to you without him knowing. I also put some money in the boxes of each one of you. It's not much but it will help you. If you need anything fine me and I will help you if I can.

Best Wishes,

Hanabi

P.S: I know father is planning something but I don't know what. I'll try to find out but in the meanwhile be careful.

"Neji, Look!"Hinata said and handed the letter to Neji while she pulled one of the boxes in side and Sasuke got the other one.

"Hiashi is planning something. This is bad I have a mission tomorrow that will take about two weeks." Said Neji

"What?! A mission?! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hinata

* * *

**R & R...**

**If you like my story you should check out my other ones...**


	5. Day One Without Neji

**A/N: Sorry I took long to update but I had a lot of things to do. **

**But here it is hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: First Day

"Sorry Hinata, but I was told by Tsunade that I had to go on a mission today. But I promise to star with your lessons as soon as I return from this mission."

"Don't worry about it. You know, Neji will be going on the same mission as you" Said Hinata to her friend as she watch her pack her thing for the mission.

"Really?" Ino said and Hinata nodded

**At the Village's Gate**

Neji was not happy about this mission because of two things. One he wasn't to happy about leavening Hinata while her father was planning something. Two, Kiba was on the same mission with him and Shino had gone on a different mission, so Hinata was left alone.

Right now he was waiting for the other member of the team at the gate. Kiba was already here and annoying him. He couldn't understand why Hinata was friends with someone so annoying. Then again Hinata had like Naruto and he was worst then Kiba.

Just then Ino walked over to them.

"Hey Ino, are you on this mission two?" asked Kiba

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade told me last night I wasn't ready and I needed to pack so that is why I was late."

"Whatever, lets go" Neji said and stared walking.

Great, a girl on his team. Just what he needed. He really didn't know much about Ino. All he knew was that she was friends with Hinata, she was a Jonin and when they were young she had try to flirt with him at the Forest of Death.

Looking back at that time he had to admit it had been kind of funny. Back then he had been so sick of fan girls that he immediately hated every girl that try to flirt with him.

Looking at her know he had to admit she was kind of cute. Maybe having her on this mission would be kind of interesting.

**Training Grounds**

Sasuke walked trough the training ground. What had he gotten himself into. Last night Neji had asked him to take care of her. It wasn't that he was complaining it was just that it was kind of weird. Whenever he was near Hinata he would get this weird feeling and talking to her only made it worse. Now with Neji gone he had to talked to her at least ones in a while.

Sasuke return home at about five in the afternoon. He found Hinata on the sofa, sleep and with a book on her lap. He knew he shouldn't have but he did because before he could help it his hand was touching her pale cheek. It was warm and soft. His eyes move from her cheek to her beautiful lips and it made him wonder if they were as soft and warn as her cheek.

Her head turn to the side and he pull his hand quickly away. What was he doing, touching her while she was sleeping. He was a pervert, his sensei Kakashi would have been proud of him. If he had seen him.

"Sasuke, your back" said as she rub her eyes and she looked sexy doing it. He wonder how she would look in the mornings waking up. Man, there he was again being a pervert.

"I just got back." he said

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? I made dinner" she ask getting up from the couch

"Yeah but let me take a shower first" Sasuke said _'A cold shower'_

"Ok I'll get the table ready"

So as Hinata set the table Sasuke took a very cold quick shower. When he came back down, Hinata had already set the table and she was sitting on one of the four chairs of his table. So he walked over and sat down to eat. They eat in silence because nether of them knew what to talk about. When they finish Sasuke offer to clean the table and wash the dishes.

The silence was making Sasuke feel weird. Which was also weird because he like the silence. Was it going to be like this until Neji return? Hopefully not because it would drive him crazy. He was to lost in his thoughts that he almost broke a glass. Luckily he got it just in time so only water spill out. Great now he had to clean up the water.

So he put the dishes in the sink and when to get the mop from the closet. He hear the door bell ring when he was getting the mop. So he turn to the get the door but Hinata was already ahead of him. What happen next happened fast.

Sasuke watch as Hinata walked to the door but slipped on the water he had spill. He drop the mop that he had been holding to try to catch her, but the mop hit his leg making him also fall. He manage to wrap his arms around her just as they hit the floor. His upper body landed on top of her.

Sasuke lifted his had and turn to look at Hinata and he kiss her because she had also looked at him and they had been so close to each other.

"SASUKE IS RAPEING HINATA" one of the two people that had been knocking on the door said.

"Sasuke, you really do move fast" said the other person but this had an amuse tone unlike the one before.

"It's not what it looks like!"

**A/N: Ok who do you think this two people are going to be?**


	6. The Visit

**A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter: The Visit**

"Kakashi!"

"Kurenai!"

"It's not what it looks like" said Sasuke

"Yeah, right! I knew you couldn't be trusted with Hinata." Said Kurenai and try to grab Sasuke but Kakashi got to her first.

"Kakashi, let me GO! I'm going to kill him." she try to fight him but he was to strong for her.

"Calm down, Kurenai, let them explain."

"Calm DOWN?! How can I calm down when he is trying to rape Hinata. I bet he got it from you. You pervert! Now let me go!!" she keep fighting even if it was all for nothing.

"I'm sure he wasn't raping her, Let them explain."

Hinata walked over to her sensei and try to calm her down.

"Kurenai, it was an accident, Sasuke was trying to stop me from falling but he fell too, and then you too walked in."

"Ok I believe you, Hinata"

All four of them took a sit in the living room.

"Lady Tsunade, told us what happen at your wedding as soon as we return from our mission. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok but don't worry about it."

"And with what happen to Naruto... everyone is saying that it you, Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"What happen to Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Well nobody really knows, but he was found in the park all bloody and passed out. He is fine but still in the hospital. Was it you. Sasuke?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I know it wasn't you, but people say it was you because they think that you and Hinata... yeah you get the point don't you"

"Yeah, but we are not"

"Hinata, who do you think it could have been?" ask Kurenai

"I think it was Neji or maybe Kiba"

"What about Shino?" said Sasuke

"Neji or Kiba? Yeah I can believe it was one of them but Shino? He is too calm for something like that, but then again when he is mad-" said Kurenai

"What about all three of them?" said Kakashi

"I don't know…maybe"

**At the Hyuuga's**

"Good, everything is coming along just fine." said Hiashi from were he was sitting in his office. Not knowing that Hanabi was on the other side of the door.

'_I have to tell Hinata about this' _thought Hanabi as she walked to her room.

**Back to Sasuke's House**

"Well, see you" said Kakashi

"and remember ,Sasuke, I'll be coming to check on Hinata once in a while." both Kakashi and Kurenai left.

"I should go to sleep. It's getting late." said Hinata

"Hinata wait" Sasuke said and grad her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I…." he looked down. Why had he stop her? He asked himself. He looked at arm and notes a scratch. "You have a scratch on your arm" he finally said

"I didn't see it. I should clean it."

"No, let me do it" Sasuke said and took out a first aid kit.

"But-"

"Just let me do it"

"Ok"

Hinata took a sit on the couch and Sasuke knell down on the floor. He took the alcohol out and a small cloth. He then put some alcohol on the cloth.

"This is going to sting" and he slowly clean her arm. He then gentle rub a special ointment on her arm. He notes that he skin was soft. He then wrap her arm with some bandage. He knew that he was touching her more then it was necessary, but he couldn't help it.

"Sasuke"

He looked up at her and got caught in her eyes. They seen to be getting bigger. Wait, no, it was him that was getting closer. He was so close to her now, close enough to…kiss her. Their lips were almost touching.

But just at the last minute he pull away.

"Sorry" Sasuke said as he got up and went to his room.

"Sasuke?!" but he was already in his room

Sasuke laid on his bed thinking. He had been about to kiss her. What was wrong with him? What was he thinking?

**A/N: Do you guys want me to tell you about the mission with Neji and the others?**


	7. A Father’s Plan for His Daughter

**AN: Yes!!! It's here the next chapter of my story!!!**

**Sorry for not doing it sooner but i didn't have a computer. But now i do so here it is.**

**Hope you like it Read and Comment!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: A Father's Plan for His Daughter**

Sasuke Uchiha felt strange, inside and out. He felt like he had drank some strong sake, lots of it. This feeling was something he got when he thought of her, Hinata.

The feeling made him smiled and be happy…but at the same time it it scared him. It made him feel weak…and the Uchihas was NEVER weak…but even so he liked the feeling.

He like the way it made his heart pumped fast whenever he was around her. Whenever he saw her.

Last night their lips had me by accident but he remembered the way his lips burn when he felt hers.

All of the sudden he was pull away from his thoughts by what he was. Hinata was walking very close, too close, to some strange guy he had never seen before.

Then just as suddenly a dark feeling crawl into his chest. _What is this feeling?_ He thought. Never had he felt something like this. Was he sick?

The said guy then walked away after handing Hinata a note. _His phone number?_

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke as with a tone that said he really didn't care.

"He's from the Hyuuga House. He came to give me this note from my sister saying to meet her at midnight by the river in the forest."

_Good _Sasuke thought he didn't had to kill the guy.

**.:Later:.**

Sasuke sat by the fire in his living room reading a book, but his thoughts where somewhere else. To be precise his thought where with Hinata and the note from earlier. Something about it kept bothering him but he didn't know why?

Out of nowhere a knock came from the door. Sasuke got up and open it, to find none other than Hinata's sister. Hanabi

"What's up Uchiha? I'm here to see my sis." And she walked inside "Hey nice place you got here."

"What!?" Sasuke was confused. What was Hinata's sister doing here when she was suppose to be in the forest talking to Hinata.

"My sister, Hinata, long indigo hair with beautiful lavender eyes like mine. I'm here to talk to her."

"I know who your sister is, I'm NOT stupid... She's not her, she when to meet up with YOU by the river in the forest."

"What are you talking about, Uchiha. You lost your mind? or something? Why would I meet her by the river out of all places in the village?"

"You send a note saying to meet her there at midnight"

"No I didn't! I did send a note but it said that I was COMING HERE at midnight"

"Then if you didn't send that note, who did?"

"I don't-…Dad!!!...It was dad! He must have sent the note!" Hanabi didn't wait for a reply she just took off running in the direction of the river.

Sasuke wasn't far behind. He caught up with her in a matter of seconds. A few seconds later he was ahead of her.

**.: The River:.**

"Father, Why?! Why are you doing this? I'm your daughter!" Hinata said. Trying to make her father change his mine.

She should have known this was a trap. That her father had plan all this, for revenge no less. Still she didn't understand why he hated her so much. She had always done her best to please him, to prove to him that she was something he could be proud of. But in the end it had all been for nothing. He still hated her. Why? She had to know why?

"Tell me why!!!... Why do you hate me so much, Father?" Hinata asked from were she was tied up to a tree.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your father! I never was!" Hiashi said

"Just because you disowned me doesn't mean you are not my father."

"You want to know why I hate you. Well, I'll tell you. I hate you because you are not my daughter! You never where and you never will be!"

"What?…What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?"

"Your mother and I were married for a whole year without any signs of ever having a child. So the Hyuuga Council decided to do something about it. They plan the whole thing. If I couldn't get your mother pregnant than somebody else had todo it. That's where your REAL father came into the picture. And so 9 months later you were born. I try to cared for you back then. Ontil 5 years later your sister was born, but she was my own. Hanabi was mine and your mothers first and ONLY child. I try to get reed of you but the council wouldn't let me because to them you where the Heir. You where the first born so that made you the Heir.

Even now that I have disowned you, to then you are still the Heir. SO that is why you have to die so that Hanabi can have her rightful place as Heir of the Hyuuga Clan. Now you know, so it's time for you to die." And so he move in to kill to her.

"Stop! Don't you dear lay a finger on her!" said a voice form behind him. Hiashi turn to see who had interrupted him. Sasuke stood there, a few feet away with kunais in his hands ready to be thrown at him.

"You got lucky this time!" He said to Hinata just before he jumped back and disappeared.

Sasuke hurry to Hinata's side and untied her. Then he pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?" he had been scared. For the longest time that he could remember he had been so scared of losing some important to him.

"I'm fine" hinata said as tired begin to run down her face.

"Hinata, are you alright?" said her sister as she joined them.

"Yes I'm fine. Sasuke came just in time to save me" Hinata explain after she stopped crying.

They return to Sasuke's house and Hanabi left only after making sure her sister was really ok and making Sasuke promise her was going to take care of her.

After that Hinata broke down again.

"Here drink this. It will calm you down" said Sasuke as he handed he a cup of hot tea.

"H-he isn't m-my f-father" Hinata said quietly more to herself them to Sasuke.

"What?"

"He isn't my father. That's why he hates me. That's why he was going to kill me"

"But that can't be"

"He told me so himself" the tiers return for Hinata.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing that came to mind.

He hugged her.

He hugged her until she stopped crying. He tried to move away but she was holding on to him and she was sleep. So not wanting to wake her, he made himself comfortable and fell sleep on the couch.

* * *

**I know some of you are thinking that i'm crazy for putting that in the story but you will see why i did it in the future. It's all part of my evil master plan for the story. LOL**

**P.S: If you are reading any of my other stories I will update them soon too.**

**And i have 2 great ideas for new stories. **

**One will be a one-shot and the other one will be longer.**

**See you soon!!!**

**Lady Hinata Uchiha**


	8. Return

**Hell people i'm back....**

**hope you like the next chapter of the story.....**

**I will be updateding every 3-5 days from now on...**

**I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

Chapter 8 Return

For the next few days neither Sasuke or Hinata talked about what had happen with her dad. Hinata would spend the majority if the time up in her room while Sasuke would be out training. At night when they had dinner together she would pretend that nothing was wrong and would even smile. Sasuke, however could tell that it was fake.

When everyone was sleep Hinata would stay up and cry. Sometime for a few minutes other for the whole night. She couldn't believe that her father had try to kill her. She wish that Neji was back so she could have someone to talk to.

In the room next door Sasuke too stayed up. He knew what Hinata was going through. He knew that she miss her cousin. He knew that every night she cry herself to sleep. But there was nothing he could do to help her. He was totally powerless. He so desperately wanted to go to her room and hug her. Tell her everything was going to be ok. That she could talk to him because he was there for her. However he would stop himself every night by telling himself that they were nothing. At best they were only friends, but even so, he would stay awake until she fell sleep.

A few days pass and everything stay the same, that is until one late afternoon there was a knock at the door. Since Hinata was picking up the dishes Sasuke open the door.

"Sasuke, is Hinata here?" asked Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant

Sasuke didn't answer her instead he went to get Hinata.

"Hinata, come with me. Lady Tsunade wants to see you in the hospital. It's an emergency!" said Shizune

"Ok" Hinata went with Shizune and Sasuke follow them.

Shizune took them to Tsunade's office and then close the door behind them.

"I have bad news. This morning Neji and his team were found at the gate. They were brought to the hospital and taken to the emergency room. Kiba is fine he only had a dislocated shoulder and a few scratches and cuts. We relocated his shoulder and heal his wounds. He will be relies from the hospital tomorrow.

Ino's condition was a bit critical. She had a broken arm and a some scratches and cuts. Her chakra had been dangersly low but it has been taken care of."

"And Neji?" Hinata ask "How is he?"

"I'm sorry, Neji's condition is unstable at the moment…look I'm going to be honest with you. His condition is complicated he was five broken rids and unfortunately somne of his internal organs were hit. That in it self wouldn't be a problem but his chakra is unstable and we can't seem to get it under control."

"W-will he live?" ask a worry Hinata

"That depends on how he dose in the next 24 hours. Right now is a 50/50 chance of living"

"Could we see him?" asked Sasuke

"I'm sorry but no his condition-"

"Please!" said Hinata

"…ok but only for a few minutes"

Tsunade took Hinata and Sasuke to Neji's room but Sasuke stayed out side while both women went in.

When Hinata enter Neji's room she saw him laying on metal table with oxygen and other things plug up to him. In her eyes he seem to be in pain.

"Is he hurting?" she asked Tsunade

"No he was given a shot of morphine when he was brought to the hospital to stop the pain. Without it, the pain would be too much to handle. He will be give another shot in about five hours…"

After a few minutes Tsunade took Hinata out of the room. She then walked her and Sasuke to were the others were. From out side the door they could here Ino and Kiba yelling at a nurse to tell her about Neji but unfortunately the nurse didn't know anything. When they enter Hinata explain to Ino and Kiba, who was woken up by Ino's yelling, about Neji's condition. Ino in return told them what had happen.

They mission had gone fine but when they got to the village were they had to believer the mission objective they got trap. Neji had stay behind to so they could get the mission's objective to safety. Ino however knew that they were to more coming by taking over the mind of one of them and had return to help Neji. After Kiba deliver the box he return to help Ino and Neji but by then they had finish off the enemy. Kiba had then carry Neji back to the village becaouse he had pass out.


	9. Breaking Point

**Chapter 9....Hope you like it...**

**And as always i don't own NARUTO...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9- Breaking Point**

The next day Hinata brought Ino and Kiba some thank you gifts for saveing Neji. To Kiba she brought him his favorite food and to Ino she brought her some flowers and chocolates. They weren't much but it was something.

She spend about an hour with them, then decided to go and see how Neji was. However the doctors sad that he was the same. She asked if she could see him but they said no. Seen as she had nothing else to do she decided to go to the park and try to clear her mind.

Unfortunately instead of clearing her mind it made it worst because she meet with one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Hinata-Chan!… Hinata-Chan!…Hi!" Said none other then Sakura Haruno.

She walked up to Hinata but Hinata turn around and pretended not to see her.

"Hinata-Chan, didn't you see? Why did you turn around?" Sakura asked as she grab Hinata's arm and turn her around.

Hinata pull her arm away and try to ignore her once agian.

"Hinata-Chan, your not still mad about what happen at the wedding, are you?" asked Sakura "Come on, you can't be mad forever because of a silly thing like that"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. How could she be so senile and act like what happen was 'silly'.

"...'silly thing'? You think that what you did was 'silly'. You betray me with my fiancé! I would call it many things but 'silly' is not one of them!" Said Hinata "And don't call me 'Hinata-Chan' were are not friend anymore"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that he like me more then you"

"No it wasn't, but that doesn't give you the right to sleep with him... We were supposed be friends but you acted like...like... a fiancé-stealing-whore!!!" and with that Hinata onec again turn around and stared to walk away.

"BITCH!!!" Sakura yell but Hinata keep walking "I never like you anyways! I only hung out with you because you were the heir of the Hyuuga Clan but how your worthless. The f$#ing dirt under my feet is worth more then YOU!!!" Said Sakura angrily

But Hinata keep ignoring her which only made her angrier.

"You know is true!... that's why you don't say anything about it... And you'll see that Sasuke will kick you out of his house in no time. Then he will come back to me!"

That made Hinata stop.

"Go back to you?... How can he go back to you if he has never been with you?"

"Shut up, you worthless whore!"

"Me a whore? Last time I check you were the one that was sleeping around . So I guess that makes you the whore not me" Hinata said "You know what?...why don't you just live me alone I have better things to do."

"Like what?…Visit you half dead cousin in the hospital?" Sakura asked "...go ahead, because I dough that he will make it pass today."

Hinata wasn't given the chance to reply because just then Sasuke come to take her to the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun, you came to see me?" said Sakura returning to her fake sweet voice. And she launched herself to Sasuke's arm.

"Don't touch me" he said and push her away. "Hinata, you need to come with me"

"What's wrong ,Sasuke?"

"Neji went into a coma" Sasuke said

"No…" Hinata stared to cry and forgot all about Sakura.

"Come on" Sasuke said and pull her into a hug. They when to the hospital were Tsunade was waiting for them.

"How is he, Lady Tsunabe?"

"We manage to get his chakra under control but unfortunately he went into a coma. The doctors are working on restoring his internal organs but it will take sometime since they had more damage then we first thought."

"Will he be ok?"

"We still don't know…look go home, rest, and if anything happens I'll send a message."

"Come Hinata, lets go home" said Sasuke

Hinata agreed and so she and Sasuke return home. She wanted to go to her room but he stop her.

"Hinata, he will be ok...you'll see"

"Sasuke... could I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Hinata asked and looked into his eyes

"Because…" and he lean down to kiss her.

When Hinata felt his lips she froze but slowly she close her eyes and gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke wrap an arm around her waist and with the other he deepen the kiss...

* * *

**Ok the was chapter 9**

**What do you think???**

**will Neji live?**

**What will happen with hinata's dad?**

**Keep reading and you'll find out...**

**R & R....**


	10. In the Heat of the Moment

**Ok so next chapter...Thanks for all the reviews.... **

**hope you like this chapter...Read and Review...**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Sorry if some of you already read this chapter but i accidentally deleted it and so i had to post it agian...I'm very very sorry...but keep a look out for chapter 11 that will come out in 3-5 days...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: In the Heat of the Moment**

For both Sasuke and Hinata time seem to stop, but at the same time it seem to be going at a million miles per hour . Their kiss was more then intense. As Sasuke push Hinata into the wall, Hinata's hands went up to wrap themselves in Sasuke's hair.

He pulled away from her lips and stared trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. With every second that pass the small kisses and touches turn into something more headed. Sasuke push Hinata's sleeve down and stared kissing across her shoulder.

Hinata, having more courage then ever, decided that Sasuke had way too much clothes. So she flip them both around, pull his shirt off, and stared kissing his well tone chest. Sasuke flip them back around and then not wanting to be out done, he pulled off her shirt. Sasuke then pull them both down to the couch and stared to kiss her neck again.

A warm sensation stared to burn on his left shoulder. The warm feeling stared to spread through his boby… the cursed mark… All of the sudden Sasuke pull away…

"Sasuke?"

"W-we need to stop…" Sasuke whispered "…I'm sorry…I took advantage of your situation…sorry…"

"N-no… you didn't…I…" Hinata try to protest

"I'm sorry it won't happened again…" and with that he went to his room.

Hinata picked up Sasuke's shirt and hugged it. She felt confuse and hurt. Why had he pull away…

In his room, Sasuke looked at his reflection on the mirror. The cured mark had feel warm…it wasn't painful but it bother him none the less…tomorrow he was going to go see Tsunade and ask her he decided.

***

The next morning Hinata went to the hospital to cheek on Neji. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen so she was on her own. When she enter the hospital she saw the last person she wanted to see…Naruto.

Hinata hide behind a corner but then she thought…why was she hiding?… she hadn't done anything wrong… It should be him hiding not her… So once again gathering her courage she walked out of her hiding spot and continue to walk.

"I'll get my revenge." Naruto said as she walk by him.

She froze…revenge?…for what?…

"What?"

"You better watch your step 'cause I'm going to get my-"

"Hey!…Didn't we said to stay away from her, Naruto?" said a voice form behind him.

"Kiba you should watch your step too. You and everyone else including Sasuke." and he walked away.

"Well I guess I'll be waiting ready to teach you lesson, again." he turn back to Hinata "Hinata are you ok? He didn't do anything did he? 'cause if he did then I'll-"

"I'm fine. Thank you Kiba."

"No problem, hey where's Sasuke?" he asked looking around

"I don't know"

"You want me to stay with you until you get home?"

"No, I'll be fine"

"OK, them see you, I got to go fine Akamaru."

After Kiba left, Hinata continue on her way to find Tsunade and ask about Neji's condition. She found her walking through the halls looking at a clipboard she had in her hand.

"Lady Tsunade"

"Hello Hinata"

"How is he?" Hinata asked

"Well I have good news and bad news…Neji's is fully recovered unfortunately…." Tsunade said.

"Unfortunately?"

"Unfortunately he's still in a coma. At this point there is nothing we can do. It's ll up to him… he could wake up any second but it could also take years…"

"Oh…

can I seen him?"

"Yes, he was move to the second flour room 55"

"Ok, thank you"

And so Hinata was on her way to see her cousin but her mind was somewhere else wondering where Sasuke was.

*******

It was about midnight when she snuck into his room. Neji was laying on the bed, if she didn't know better she would think he was sleeping.

She took a sit on the chair that stood beside the bed. Grabbing his hand, she pull it close to her heart.

"Please, wake up soon" she said and lean in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Please…"

* * *

**Ok so naruto is kind of bad. i really didn't wanted to make him bad but it just kind of happen...**

**so anyways i'm working on three new stories....**

**Title - Dark Secrets: Hinata's Desicion**

**-**SasuHina - Adventure/Romance

**Title - Reflections: Beautiful Shadows**

-GaaHinaSasu - Drama

**Title - Eyes That Don't See, Heart that Can't Feel**

**-** SasuHina - Drama

**...So be looking out for them...**


	11. Over The Limit

**A/N: So thank you for all the reviews I got for this story. It makes me happy to know that people like my story and take the time to tell me. **

**If I get to a 100 review before I post the next chapter, I will post a special One-Shot that I just wrote. The one shot has nothing to do with this story though. It's a sad story that almost made me cry when I wrote it.**

**Anyways, I really like how this chapter turn out, but I have to make one thing clear before you begin reading… I DON'T hate Naruto… This chapter has a REALLY BAD Naruto. I didn't wanted to make him bad but the story kind off wrote itself through my hands and it made Naruto bad… I feel kind of bad for it…**

**So here is the next chapter…hope you like it.**

**I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Over the Limit**

In midair he throw the kunai knifes that he held in his hands. They landed on their target just as expected. Landing on his feet, he wiped the sweat from his brow with his discarded shirt. His mind once again return to the woman that live in his house. The same one that plague his dreams at night and tempted him in the day. The same woman that just two days ago he kissed and not talked to since then.

He heard the sound of crushing leaves and broken twigs, he turn around with his katana ready to attack if necessary. Behind him stood a blonde with blue eyes, the same man that had hurt the woman that plague his mind.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Just came to see you, and ask you a few questions" Naruto said

"Go away, I'm training" reply Sasuke and went to retrieve his kunai knifes.

" Why did you tell her?" Naruto asked his former best friend

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell Hinata that I was with Sakura the day of the weeding?"

"I didn't tell her anything. Beside, I didn't even know you and Sakura were sleeping together."

"I don't believe you! You told her because you wanted her for yourself!" Because you wanted to gain her fathers favor!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop being an idiot! She was you and Sakura in your room kissing be day of the wedding. And why the hell would I want the old man's favor? He can go to hell for all I care!" Yell Sasuke. Sure he wanted Hinata now that he got to know her and spend time with her, but back then they barley knew each other.

"You were sleeping with her, weren't you! While she was going out with me!"

"You idiot, you really don't know Hinata at all, do you? She would never do something that low." said Sasuke but Naruto didn't listened

"Don't worry though, I'll have her back., just you wait. She'll be begging me to take her back and marry her. The little whor-" Naruto couldn't finish his what he was saying because a fist connected to his jaw and knock him down.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. So he punched him right on the jaw. Naruto could talk bad about him as much as he wanted but not about Hinata. She wasn't the kind of girls to cheat on someone. She was too kind and nice for that.

Being taken off guard Naruto fell to the ground. He swiped some blood that he had in the cone of his mouth and got up. He try to hit Sasuke but Sasuke dodged it by jumping back. Naruto try to hit him again but this time he attacked with a kunai. Sasuke, swoop down and kick him, making Naruto loss his ground and trip. Sasuke moved to hit him once again but someone grabbed his arm.

Sasuke turn back and saw Kakashi, with a book in one hand and the other holding his arm.

"Brake it up, you two" said Kakashi not even looking at them.

"Tch" was all Sasuke said. He picked up his shirt and weapons and left. If Kakashi hadn't come who knows how badly he would have beaten Naruto.

*******

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha alone on her way home. She could tell people were still talking about her. They looked at her as if she had been the one that cheated on Naruto and not the other way around. It made her feel bad but she couldn't let it get to her. She had other things on her mind. Things like the heated moment she had with Sasuke, her cousin in the hospital, what she felt for Sasuke, Naruto's revenge, where Sasuke was at this very moment…. Ok, so it was mostly things about Sasuke but she couldn't help it. They hadn't talked ever since they kiss and it was killing her.

"Hey, Hinata" said someone and graded her from behind. She looked back and it was Naruto.

"Let me go!" she said but Naruto only push her into a wall and use his body to stop her form escaping. "Let me go or I'll yell!"

"Yell then, but look around everyone is watching but they don't care. They know what kind of girl you are. They know that you like this." said Naruto

Hinata looked around and indeed people were watching them, watching her and they weren't doing anything about it. Instead they were goosing.

"_In public, doesn't she have any manners"_

"_I thought she was with Sasuke now"_

"_She's cheating on Sasuke!"_

"_Look at her, she's such a slut"_

"_I knew her good side was all an act!"_

"Hey Hinata, how about a kiss?" Naruto said and kissed her. He grad her hands and push them against the wall, so she wouldn't hit him.

Hinata try desperately to free herself. She try to hit him but her hands where being held against the wall. She try to move away but he had her trap with his upper body to the wall behind her. All she had left were her legs, she try to kick him but that didn't seem to work. She was staring to set desperate. Her eyes stared stinging and she felt tears go down her checks. She could see the people that pass by look at hem but they didn't do anything. They didn't try to help her! More tires fell from her lavender eyes. Her mind was racing and only one thought came to mind…

Sasuke was walking home, lost in his thought. He needed to talk to Hinata. He felt a knot in his stomach, was he nerves? Scared?

When he turn the corner to the street that lead to his house, he was meet with a site that shatter his heart. By the wall was Naruto kissing Hinata. He couldn't really see her but he could see the hair of the person and knew it belong to Hinata. No one else had that exact same color of hair.

H felt anger, pain, envy spread thro his chest. How could Hinata agreed to go back out with Naruto when he had cheated on her? How could she go back to him after the kiss they shared? Then Naruto's words played back in his mind.

"_Don't worry though, I'll have her back., just you wait. She'll be begging me to take her back and marry her."_

Another feel stared spreading through his heart, betrayal. He couldn't watch them any more. It hurt too much and he didn't like the feelings he was getting. He turn around and deciding to walk in the same direction he had come from.

But just as he was about to take the first step, he heard something that made him stop and turn back around to look at the two.

…Hinata cried, she was getting scared by this point. What if Naruto decide to take it to another level and try something else? What if he try to…no she couldn't think about that. She had to find a way to escape. Using all the power she had she use her leg to kick him. It made Naruto pull away and it gave her enough time to scream for help for the first person that cross her mind.

"SASUKE!!!" she yell "HELP ME!!!"

Naruto was recover from the kick in no time since it had only surprised him and not really hurt him. He push her to the wall harder making her hit her head with the back wall.

"You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget" Hinata wasn't sure what he was going to do now. So she closed her eyes. The tears , however continue to fall even with her eyes close. She wait for what was to come but noting happen. She open her eyes and saw that Naruto had been yank away from her by none other then who's name she had called out.

Relieved, she watch as Sasuke beat Naruto and push him against the wall making him hit his head as he had done to her and continue to beat him. She notes that Sasuke's eyes were glowing red. She wonder why that didn't scared her. Her mind quickly gave her the answer. They didn't scared her because those eyes belong to Sasuke.

Someone pull Sasuke away form Naruto, for the second time today, before he could kill him. But this time it was Kakashi and Gai. He turn to glance at them but they didn't let him go.

"Sasuke, stop this, at once" said Kakashi

"Tell him to stay away from her or next time no one will be able to stop me form killing him." Sasuke free himself and went over to Hinata.

He notice her eyes were red and immediately knew she had been crying. He turn back around to look at Naruto but Kakashi move between the two. So he turn back to Hinata. He wrap his arms around her not caring if everyone in Konoha saw them.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked her softly. She shock her head, yes.

He looked down at her and notice blood.

"Hinata…" but she had already passed out, fainted, their in his arms.

Unknown to any of them someone with green eyes had seen the encounter and had gotten a very wicked evil idea, while doing so.

*******

**Extra Scene-Neji**

Once again, the figure that had come to Neji's room just the other day set next to him. Holding his hand next to her heart, she pray that he would soon wake up. She started to tell him about her day. What she had done. Where she had been. She told him what was happening around the village.

She smile, thinking on what he would say if he was awake. He would probably tell her to shut up, that he didn't care about those things.

She rested her head on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.

"Neji, wake up soon" she said before she fell sleep next to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...if you like my story check out my other naruto stories....**

**Helping One Another **(In Progress)

**The Loser**(One-Shot)(SasuHina)

**Together Forever**(One-Shot)(SasuHina)

**Between Reality and Dreams**(One-Shot)(OroTsu)

**Love Story: Itachi and Temari**(In Progress)


	12. Bittersweet Awakening

**A/N: So thank you for all the reviews I got for this story. It makes me happy to know that people like my story and take the time to tell me. **

**So here is the next chapter…hope you like it.**

**So after you read this story, i want you to please check out my new stories _'A Moon's Lullaby'_ and _'Beautiful Reflection'_**

**I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

**.:Last Time:. **

"_Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked her softly. She shock her head, yes._

_He looked down at her and notice blood._

"_Hinata…" but she had already passed out, fainted, there in his arms._

_Unknown to any of them someone with green eyes had seen the encounter and had gotten a very wicked evil idea, while doing so._

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet Awakening **

Sasuke picked her up in his arms bridal style and hurry to the hospital. Leavening everyone behind confused. Kakashi and Gai left Naruto after making sure he wouldn't try to go after Sasuke. Kakashi really didn't wanted to spend all day separating the two, after all.

Naruto stood in the middle of the street wiping blood from his mouth and rubbing his head. When out of nowhere someone came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see green eyes with wicked intentions.

"Naruto, how would you like to take revenge on Sasuke and Hinata?" asked the person with green eyes that had witness the whole scene.

"What do you propose?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Well, lets go to my house and talk"

"Sure" and they both left to make plans on how to separate Konoha's newest couple.

***

Sasuke enter Hinata's room after the doctor and nurse left. Hinata laid on the bed with bandages on her head. The wound on the head hadn't been as bad as he first thought. He was reliefed. The doctor explain that it had just been a small cut. And since it was located on the head, it bleed more then usual but it was noting to worry about. She could wake up any minute, the doctor had told him.

He took a sit beside her and took her hand in his. She looked so calm and beautiful. Her dark hair contrasted with the white of the bed and that made her look even prettier. He was angry and ashamed of himself. How could he have thought for a minute that she had let Naruto kiss her after what he did to her. When he heard her call out to him, he had been shock. And when he realized what was really happening, something came over him. A need to protect her and keep her save form Naruto and anyone else that try to hurt her.

He felt Hinata's hand move and looked at her as she open her eyes. When her eyes landed on him, she smile.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"My head hurts, but I guess that's to be expected, right?" she said.

"I guess"

"Sasuke, thank you" she said and smile at him.

"Sleep, you need to rest" he said

"Sasuke, come closer" she said and Sasuke came closer. All of the sudden, a kiss was place on his lips. "Will you be here, when I wake up?" He nodded

"Promise?" He nodded his head again "Ok, I'll sleep then" she said and close her eyes. In a matter of minutes she was back into the land of dreams.

Sasuke could still feel the sensation of her lips on his. Even though it had been a small quick kiss, it still made his body fell all tingly inside. And yes, he decided, he liked the feeling. Although he wish the kiss would have lasted longer then a second, but then again that could easily be arranged when she woke up, he thought. All kinds of ideas started filling up his head. Ideas that involve him and her, alone for a long time.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone burst through the door without even knocking. Someone that was suppose to be in a long sleep and had no specific day of wakening. The same someone that would ruin all the plan he had just made for when Hinata woke up.

"What happen to her?" he demanded as he walk to Hinata's side. Behind him was the blonde kunoichi that ran a flower shop.

"Neji, when did you wake up?"

"This morning, what happen to her?"

"Naruto" Sasuke said and explain the whole thing to him.

"Damn Naruto, I'll kill you for this." Neji said, more to himself then to Sasuke.

"Will she be ok, Sasuke?" asked Ino

"Yeah, she's just sleeping" Sasuke answered her.

"Ino, go home and get some rest. I've to stay here with Hinata" said Neji

"I understand" Said Ino "Sasuke, will you walk me home? I think Neji wants to be alone with Hinata."

Neji glared at her. She knew what it meant, he didn't wanted Sasuke to walk her home. Ino just smile at him and took Sasuke's arm and lead him away. "Bye, Neji"

When they were outside the hospital Ino turn back to look at Sasuke "You don't have to walk me home if you don't want to" she said and stared walking

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just followed her.

"So, you and Neji?" asked Sasuke after a while.

"How did you know?" she asked

"The look he gave you when you ask me to walk you home"

"Oh! Yes, me and Neji." Ino said, "So, why are you walking me home?"

"To make Neji mad" said Sasuke smirk.

"Sasuke you're evil. I don't know how Hinata puts up with you." said Ino teasingly.

***

The more Neji looked at Hinata on the bed, the more he wanted to kill Naruto. Someone knock on the door and then opened it. It was Hanabi.

"So, you here." she said "I went to your room and no one was there. When did you wake up?" She asked

"This morning"

"That's great. So how is my sis?"

"She's ok, just sleeping. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just return from a mission and I decided to came by before going home. Hiashi doesn't let me go anywhere other then mission. So what are you going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused

"Well, he try to kill Hinata, remember?" she said

"WHAT?"

* * *

**R&R**

**Don't forget to check out _'A Moon's Lullaby'_ and _'Beautiful Reflection'_**


	13. Needed Explanations

**A/N: So thank you for all the reviews I got for this story... It makes me happy to know that people like my story and take the time to tell me.... i just got a job and so i can't update the stories as fast as i want but i will try to update them every weekend if i can...**

**So here is the next chapter…hope you like it... forgive my spelling..**

**I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"…_Hiashi doesn't let me go anywhere other then missions. So what are you going to do about him?"_

"_What do you mean?" Neji asked confused_

"_Well, he try to kill Hinata, remember?" she said_

"_WHAT?"_

**Chapter 13: Needed Explanations**

Neji's outburst woke up Hinata from her sleep. Neji notice this and immediately went to her side.

"S-sasuke?" said Hinata sleep, still half sleep. Then she realized that it wasn't Sasuke, it was Neji. "Neji! Your ok!" she said and hugged him.

"Hinata, what's this about Hiashi trying to kill you?" he said with serious tone.

"Sorry sis, it slipped out" said Hanabi when Hinata looked at her.

"Hinata" said Neji

"Fine, well you see…" and so Hinata had to explain everything to Neji. She told him everything that happen and everything Hiashi had said.

When she finish explaining, Neji was pass angry. He was ready to kill Hiashi. Hinata was scared not for Hiashi but for cousin because he could really kill Hiashi but by doing so there would be consequences.

Hinata push the button beside the bed to call the nurse when she saw Neji eyeing the door ready to run out. He started to make his was out the room but Hanabi stopped him.

"LET GO! I'm going to KILL HIM!!!" said Neji. Just them Sasuke walked into the room.

"Please stop him!" said Hinata and Sasuke move to hold Neji.

A medical ninja came in and immediately sedated Neji. Neji was then taken out to another room.

"He knows?" asked Sasuke after Hanabi said good bye to Hinata.

"Yes, Hanabi told him and I had to explain everything" Hinata told him and Sasuke took a sit beside her on the bed.

"You broke your promise" said Hinata changing the conversation.

"What promise?" he asked confused.

"You promise to be here when I woke up but you weren't. Instead I find my angry cousin" she said smiling "Where were you?"

"I was with Ino" he didn't see the smile drop.

"Oh, I see" she said and looked away. " She's pretty isn't she. People say she is the prettiest girl in Konoha"

"Yes, I guess" Sasuke said. " I walked her home right after you fell sleep. We talked and stuff" he said. A long silence fell between them.

"I'm tired. Could you please leave me" whispered Hinata softly. Sasuke notice Hinata's voice change.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, now please leave me. I want to be alone" she said. She turn away from him and pull the covers close to herself. She felt Sasuke get up from the bed. Pain went through her chest.

"Bye" He said. She heard the door open and then close. Tears stared to fall from her eyes and she begin to cry.

"Stupid!" she told herself. _'how could you think he liked you!' _She started to cry louder but she didn't care. Sasuke had left so he couldn't hear her cry. how could she have thought that sasuke liked her. why would he like her if he could have any girl in the village. Ino was way prettier then her. So it was normal that he liked Ino and not her.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid!…I'm so stupid!" she told herself and coverd her head wiht the blanket.

"Hey!... Stop calling the woman I like stupid..." A voice said form behind her. She froze in shock. That voice belong to the person that had supposedly left a few minutes ago.

The mattress shifted and arms wrapped themselves around her. A soft kiss was place on top of her shoulder.

"...silly woman..." he said

"You…I thought you left" she said blushing.

"Yeah, well next time check before you start crying." he said and made her looked at him. "Why do you cry?" he asked her even though he already knew.

"N-no reason" she lied.

"Liar, I walked Ino home because she asked me too and also between you and me to get Neji mad.... I don't like her that way, so don't get all upset. I only like one person and that's…" Sasuke lean down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her passionately with every ounce of passion in him. He hove on top of her and deepen the kiss. When he pulled away her lips were red and the tears all gone.

" You... silly woman" Sasuke said. He lean to kiss her again. this time with even more passion.

Someone open the door and saw them. Sasuke on top of Hinata kissing and touching her.

"SASUKE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" said the person at he door and tackled him to the wall. "You bastard, taking advantage of her like that!"

"NO!!! Neji!" said Hinata "Please don't hurt him!" Hinata said and try to pull Neji away from Sasuke. "I let him kiss me."

Neji let go of Sasuke and watched his cousin go to Sasuke's side.

"When did this happen?" Neji asked when Sasuke and Hinata set on the bed

"I don't know. It just did, ok" said Hinata in distress

"Uchiha we need to talked!" Neji said and walked outside to wait for Sasuke.

Sasuke got up "I'll be back" he said and place a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

* * *

**Remember to read my other stories...**


	14. Back To Normal

**I don't own NARUTO**

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Back to Normal**

The little talk Sasuke and Neji had consisted mostly of Neji threatening Sasuke not to hurt Hinata. Neji wasn't happy to have see them together and kissing. He thought that Hinata could do much better then Sasuke but she seem happy with him and that made it ok. Still he would keep and eye on Sasuke just incase. He didn't wanted to repeat what had happen with Naruto.

The next morning Hinata was relies from the hospital and they all went home. In the afternoon Ino came over with a little treat for Neji.

"Come on everyone's in the living room" said Sasuke after he open the door. Ino followed him into the living room were Hinata and Neji where.

"Hey Ino" said Hinata as she got up to hug her "What's that?" she asked looking at the white box Ino had in her hands.

"Oh this, it's just something I made for you guys" Ino said blushing a bit.

"You can place it on the coffee table" Ino place the box on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was a small white cake decorated with strawberries and pieces of chocolate. "I made it this morning"

"Oh you shouldn't have" said Hinata

"Don't worry, it was no big deal" said Ino. She laugh a little. Unconsciously she place her hands behind her back.

"Can we eat it?" asked Hinata not being able to resist the temptation of the chocolate pieces on the cake. Chocolate was the one thing she couldn't resist.

"Sure" said Ino. Hinata smile and stood up to get some plates. She came back in seconds.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Hinata remembering that she hadn't offer her something to drink when she arrived.

"Sure"

Hinata went back to the kitchen but this time Sasuke followed after her. Ino cut into the cake and serve Hinata and Sasuke a piece. She then place a piece of cake in front of Neji.

"I don't eat cakes" he said and push it away in front of Ino.

Ino place looked at her cake and then at him. She gave him a weak smile and looked away. "Oh, I-I didn't know" she said softly. She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I could make you some cookies" she said.

"I don't eat sweets" Neji said and looked at her. Neji got up form his place and went over to her. He took her hand in his and looked at it. Her fingers were wrapped in small bandages. He stared to undo them but Ino pulled her hand quickly away. He took hold of her hand again and finished what he was doing. Her fingers tips were a bit red as if they were burn.

"What happen?" he asked

"I got cut working at the flower shop" she lied

"Don't lie to me. This are not cuts they are burns" he said. "You got burn making that damn cake, didn't you?" he stated.

Ino nodded her head. "I haven't baked anything before in my whole life "

"So why did you baked it?" he asked her and stared to wrap her hand again.

"I wanted to make you something special" She whispered. When he finish wrapping her hand again he place a kiss on it. Ino blushed a beep red.

"Don't do it ever again" he said. He took a sit beside her.

Hinata came back blushing with four drinks in her hands. Sasuke was right behind her grinning like a cat. Try took a sit and handed out the drinks. Hinata and Sasuke stared to eating their cake. Ino was about to eat the piece Neji didn't wanted but it was taken away form her. She looked up and it was Neji. He took a bite off it and she waited to see his reaction but there was none. He continue to eat it and that alone made her happy.

When they finished eating Ino offer to take the dishes to the kitchen. Neji followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to place the dished and in the sink. He then turn her around and kiss her. Ino was shock but when she recovered she wrapped her arms around him and stared to kiss him back. When he felt her respond he deepen the kiss making it more passionate.

After what seem like for ever they pulled away but only because they needed air. Neji however still didn't let her go.

"It was good" he said.

"The cake or the kiss" she asked mischievously.

"Both" said Neji smirking. Ino laugh a little.

She lean to kiss his lips again but at the last second she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she said.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?…Around 5:00 pm…" he asked her

"I would love too" Ino said and hugged him.

***

"So you understand what you have to do?" asked a woman with pink hair to the blond guy across from her.

"Yes Sakura" he said.

"Ok them Naruto here is the note" she handed him a note and left.

Naruto looked a the note in his hands. This little piece of paper would help separate Hinata and Sasuke. Then Sakura would have Sasuke and he would have Hinata. It wasn't that he wanted her. It was more like he needed her. She was from a powerful clan and if he wanted to be the future Hokage he needed to be marry to someone like her. She had money and influences, both of with he needed to ensure his future as Hokage. You see he was already a strong ninja but that alone wouldn't get his the Hokage position. He needed all three.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Remeber to read my other stories 2!!!**


	15. Shatter Heart

**I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shatter Heart**

Hinata stood in the middle of the kitchen finishing dinner. This morning Sasuke had been called by the Hokage and she hadn't heard from him since. She had been worry about him. Neji had gone one a date with Ino just a few minutes ago. She heard a knock on the door and went to get it. When she opened the door all she found was an envelope with her name on it. She picked up the envelope and pulled out the note inside. The note was short and to the point.

'_Meet me in the training field at 6:00 pm'_

_-Sasuke _

She looked a the time it was 5:30 pm. She needed to hurry and finish making dinner so she could get their in time. She finish in twenty minutes and was out the door before long. She quickly made her way to the training area. She wanted to see Sasuke. Today it had seem like forever being without him all day.

When she enter the training fields, no one was there. She wondered if she had gotten here before Sasuke. Looking around she decided to take a sit under a tree and wait for him. She thought about her feeling for Sasuke. Over the weeks they had spend together she had grown to love him. He was always there for her when ever she needed him. Deep down she wonder if Sasuke loved her. He had said he liked her but not love her.

She looked around once again. There was still no sign of Sasuke. She stood up but when she did she hear giggling. For a minute she thought she had imagine it but then there it was again. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow the sound. She stopped behind so bushed. The person making the noises was on the other side. She took a small peek. She was meet by the sight of the pink hair, Sakura. She was on top of someone only in her underwear. She couldn't see who the other person was. Was it Naruto, Hinata wander. Hinata was about to leave them but all of the sudden Sakura was flipped around onto the ground by the other person who stared kissing her. Hinata was expecting to see blonde hair but what she was totally different.

The unknown person certainly didn't have blond hair he had black some would say dark blue. He was shirtless with his clean, clear and strong back to her. She could feel her heart shatter into million pieces the more she watch him kiss Sakura. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. The more time she spend watching them the faster the tears ran down her eyes but she just couldn't looked away. She couldn't move. She couldn't believe that it was him. Was this why he had called her hear? Her heart was telling her that he wouldn't do something like this. But what she was seeing proved her heart wrong.

"Sasuke, please stop teasing me" said Sakura to her partner.

That was what free Hinata. She was finally able to move and get away from that place. She stared running fast. Faster the she thought she was capable of. She ran until she was far away from that place. When she finally stopped she was somewhere in the middle of the Forest of Death. She continue walking and she found a river. She took a sit on a rock by the river. She looked down at her reflection and stared to cry again.

***

Sakura pulled away from her partner and stared to dress. "She definitely saw us"

"Lets go then" said her partner "We still have thing to do" and they both left once they had finish dressing.

***

Sasuke return home at about 11:30 pm. So many things had happen today and he didn't wanted to talked about it. When he enter his home he was greeted by a worry Neji and Ino trying to calm him down.

"Is Hinata with you?" asked a worry Neji.

"No" said Sasuke "why?" he asked

"When I came back she wasn't here. It late and she usually doesn't stay out this late. It think something happen to her." said Neji to Sasuke

"Do you think Hiashi did something to her?" Sasuke asked now he too was getting worry.

"No, I went to his house but Hiashi has been out on a trip to the Rain Village for nearly a week. We've looked everywhere for her but we can't find her." said Neji

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, well we haven't looked in the Hokage Tower or the Forest of Death" said Ino

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Sasuke and turn to go out. "I'll look in the Forest" and with that Sasuke was gone to look for Hinata. While Neji and Ino went to the Tower.

By 1:00 am Sasuke had looked through the whole forest by the couldn't find anything. He hope that Neji had found her at the Tower. Sasuke stopped by the river to get a drink. He knell in front of the river but he sense something amiss. Then out of no where he felt someone behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time to dodge an attack.

He turn around to see his attacker but who he saw was the last person he would have expected. There in front of him stood Hinata in a fighting position with her byakugan eyes activated.

* * *

**Review...**


	16. Love Hurts

**I don't own NARUTO**

**here is the next chapter hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 16: Love Hurts**

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke confused

"Uchiha you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Hinata with anger in her voice.

He watched as Hinata charged at him, her Byakugan activated. He didn't move, however, he stood just his ground. Before Hinata could land a hit on him he moved and graded her arm to stop her. She twisted around and kicked herself free from his grip. Sasuke didn't expected this and so he was taken by surprise. Hinata use the opportunity to use her Gentle Fist and block all his chakra point in his left and right arm.

"That hurt" whispered Sasuke to himself.

"You deserved it" said Hinata "I thought you were different but you're just like him. Your just like Naruto!" yelled Hinata.

Sasuke looked at her and notice she was on the verge of tears. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked still confused and a bit annoyed.

"Don't try to lie to me! I saw you with her!… How could you Sasuke!… I actually LOVED YOU!!!" By this point she was crying.

Seeing tears in her eyes hurt him. Sasuke didn't like that but he couldn't do anything to fix because he didn't know what she was talking about.

He watched as her continue to attacks him and once again just before she hit him Sasuke moved. He grabbed her arm. She try to kick him but this time he moved out of the way. He had to get her to calm down so she could explain.

Hinata felt trap but then she notice the kunai knives on his waist. She distracted Sasuke by dropping low and kicking his legs. He easily dodged her kick but she got what she wanted. She use her free arm and stabbed Sasuke's left arm with the kunai she had stolen from him. He wasn't expecting that and before he knew it she had gotten away from him again.

"Stop! Your going to get hurt" said Sasuke after inspecting his most resent wound. Hinata didn't said anything. She graded the kunai tighter and attacked for the third time.

Sasuke was angry now. He had try being nice but she hadn't listened. Fine then, if she wanted to fight then that's what he was going to give her. He pulled out a kunai and attacked.

The two kunai knives clashed and sparkers flied. Sasuke use his strength to push her away and then he scooped down and knocked her off balance. She quickly got back up and punched Sasuke in the abdomen. He stumbled back but that was all. He smirked, this was actually getting kind of fun. Using his full speed he pushed her into a tree. He took hold of the arm that held the kunai. He them steep close to her trapping her with his body and the tree. Then he captured her lips in a kiss.

When Hinata notice he was kissing her the anger return ten folds. How dare he kiss her with those same lips that he had kiss Sakura. Not really having other choice she bit him drawing a bit of blood form him making Sasuke pull away. Hinata use the opportunity to pushed Sasuke with all her strength. She jumped away and use her sleeve to wiped her lips.

"Don't you dare kiss me ever again!" said Hinata

Sasuke wiped the blood from his lips and turn to look at her. "This had gone too far, Hinata" he said and took his shirt off.

He throw it aside and pulled out a few shurikens. He aim and throw them in her direction. Hinata watched as the shurikens coming at her and she easily dodged them. She looked back at Sasuke but he wasn't there anymore. She desperately looked around searching for him. Then out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground. The kunai in her hand was taken and thrown far away from her reach.

"Let ME GO!!!" she yelled

"No" said Sasuke as he place himself on top of her. He graded her hands with one and place them above her head. "How explain, why did you attacked me?"

"To kill you!" she said

"And why do you want to kill me, love?" Sasuke asked

"Don't' call me love, you bastard! I saw you and her! I saw you with Sakura!!!!" she said and tears started to run again.

"What are your talking about? I haven't even seen her today!!!" said Sasuke

"…you were with her… kissing her… half naked" said Hinata and moved her head to the side not wanting to look at him. It was to painful.

"That can't be true… it wasn't me because I was on a solo mission since this morning" said Sasuke.

"I-I saw you…" she whispered still not looking at him.

"God!… Why won't you believe me!!!" he took hold of her chin and made her look at him "Please, believe me, I would never do something like that, not to you!!! I love you!!!"

Hinata looked away. She didn't wanted to hear him. It just hurt more. Sasuke lean in and captured her lips once again. She tried to fight him but with every second that pass she lost herself in the kiss and opened her lips to let him in. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck after he released her. She placed her other hand on his shoulder but accidentally touched the wound she had made with the kunai. Sasuke gasped and pulled away.

Hinata turn to look at his arm but she attention was drawn to the mark he had on his shoulder, the curse seal. Her mind flashed her an image of what she had seen in the training field and she saw something. Well it was more like she didn't see something. The Sasuke from her memory didn't had this curse seal on his shoulder. Meaning it really hadn't been Sasuke but a clone or something.

She hugged Sasuke and kisses him. "It really wasn't you!!!"

"What convince you?" Sasuke asked

"The curse seal you… well the other you didn't have it and you do. " said Hinata and kissed him again.

Sasuke deepen the kiss. His hands stared to rum down Hinata's body. He started kissing down jaw line and neck. Hinata felt like she was on fire she didn't now if she could continue this with out lousing control. She moan and it made Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke, I need you" she gasped

"You sure" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded.

Sasuke pulled away and grabbed Hinata's shirt and took it off. He soon resume kissing her…

***

Neji paced trough the house, it was 4:20 am and neither Sasuke nor Hinata had return. Ino had been with him but she had fallen sleep and he had taken her to his room. He looked at the clock again, 4:25 am. He was ready to go look for them when the door suddenly open and in came Sasuke caring Hinata in his arm.

"What happen to you two?" asked Neji noticing that they were both dirty and in Sasuke's case with blood on his clothes.

"We had a fight but she's ok" said Sasuke and left to place Hinata in her room. "I'll explain later. Write now I need to sleep" said Sasuke.

Neji was about to protest but Sasuke really did seem to need some rest. "Fine but you'll explain everything tomorrow"

After Neji left Hinata open her eyes. "Thanks Sasuke, I really don't want explain anything to him right now."

Sasuke walked to the door "Well I really do need to sleep and you do too" said Sasuke.

"Could I sleep with you?" asked Hinata

"Haven't you already?" asked Sasuke with a mischievous grin "More then once if I recall correctly"

Hinata blushed a very deep red knowing what he had imply. "I mean just sleep, sleep"

"Sure, love" he said and they walked into the room.

* * *

**NO the story is not over yet so stay on the look out for the next update....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Actions

**I don't own NARUTO**

**Chapter 17: Actions**

Hyuuga Neji waited for the Hyuuga council to grant him an audience. He needed to take care of the Hiashi problem so then he could concentrate on Naruto and sakura.

After finding Hinata is Sasuke's room this morning, they had briefly explain what had happen and his anger towage Naruto only increased. So much so that if he saw him now he would kill him.

The door in front of him open and Hanabi walked out. "You can go in now"

A few hours later, Neji walked out if the Hyuuga compound shocked and still not believing what the council had just told him and Hanabi. He looked at the girl that was walking beside him. All his life he had thought she was his cousin but now that had change. She looked lost in her thoughts but he couldn't blame her.

"Hanabi, you ok?" he asked with concern.

Hanabi nodded and smile at him mischievously. "Yes… brother." he smiled at her.

"Are we going to tell Hinata today?" she asked him as she walked in front of him.

"Yes, I think it's for the best" Hanabi agreed.

They found Hinata with Sasuke and surprisingly Ino in the house. Sasuke was sitting by the fire reading a book. Hinata and Ino were sitting on a around the table making flower arrangements.

"Hinata, we need to talk" Neji said after they had notice them coming.

Ino got up and went over to Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke" Ino said and she pulled him up. Wrapping her arm around his and pulling him away. "They need some privacy…"

Ino felt Neji's gaze behind her. She turn and smiled at him. "Lets go Sasuke. I want an ice cream and your going to buy me one." she said and pull him out the door and out of the house.

She laughed when they were safely outside "You just love making him jealous, don't you?" said Sasuke to her.

"Yeah, it's fun" she said laughing.

"You know, if you keep poking the beast it's going to bite back." Sasuke told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked seriously. She didn't understand what he meant.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing…"

"I talked to the Clan Council today about Hiashi" Neji informed Hinata

"Oh… what did they say?" she asked curiously. After all what could the clan council do to the clan leader.

"That they would take care of him… but that's not why I told you that…" he said

"Then what is it?"

"They told me… we are related " Neji looked back at Hanabi and she smiled at him.

"I know that we're cousins" she said not understanding what he had meant.

"No, Hinata… we are siblings. You're my sister." Hinata stayed quite. "and Hanabi is also my sister…"

"but he said Hanabi was his…"

"He thinks that Hanabi is his daughter but she isn't…" Neji came up to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked her when she didn't said anything.

"It's weird… up until now I didn't really thought about what he had said. But now…"tears fell from her eyes without even knowing "Even if he never showed me any kindness, I still thought of him as my father and to know that he really isn't… it hurts…" she said and hugged him.

"Hinata, I know what you mean" said Hanabi and hugged her sister. Because even if she didn't show it, it still hurt deep inside.

Neji hugged his sister. He couldn't believe it ether but in a weird and twisted way he was glad to know that they were not related to Hiashi as father and daughter. He was glad to know that they were his sisters. If before he was protective of them now he was even more. If anyone mess with them they would have to face him and his wrath.

"So Neji is your brother?" asked Sasuke as he hugged Hinata in the bed. When he had return she was in he room, sad. He had crawled into bed with her and try to comfort her.

"Yes, Neji, Hanabi and me are siblings… " she said and got closer to him.

"That's…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Neji found her in her family flower shop. He was pissed with her. Who did she think she was? Playing with him like that. Just the yesterday he had asked her to go out with him and she had agree but then she goes out with Sasuke. Sasuke he was going to talk to him too, if he was fooling around with his sister then he would have to make him pay dearly.

"Neji! What are you doing her? I was just about to close up the shop and go home" said his supposed girlfriend and smiled brightly at him.

She was taking some flowers to the back room of the shop and he followed her. She came up behind her and when she turn she gasped in surprise because of his closeness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him and smiled once again.

Neji took hold of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall "What do you think your playing at?" he stepped closer to her.

"Neji?…your…" she said

"I'm not a toy you can fool around with. You are with me! Not with that Uchiha!"

"You're hurting me, Neji…!" she yelled

Neji seem to snapped out of it. Looking down at her he notice tears had stared to form in her eyes. He immediately released her and guilt form in his chest. He had never meant to hurt her. It was just that he… "I'm done with you…just stay away from me…" he whispered and turn to live.

Ino slipped to the floor. What had just happen….why had Neji broken up with her…Tears slipped from her eyes she watched Neji leave.


End file.
